


Someplace Only We Know

by Colette_Capricious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colette_Capricious/pseuds/Colette_Capricious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sam and Castiel have more in common then people remember.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someplace Only We Know

**Author's Note:**

> written for a Tumblr prompt: “Don’t touch me, your hands are freezing!” … SASTIEL. it went a different way than I had anticipated.

“Ahh!” Sam yelled, twisting away as Castiel slid his hands up under the hem of Sam’s sweater. "Don't touch me, your hands are freezing!" He gripped Cas’s wrists and pulled the offending appendages away from his skin.

Castiel frowned, like he always did when trying to work out some particularly human puzzle. Big things, millennium long, he got. It was the little things that always tripped him up; caught him unprepared. He’d seen empires rise up and crumble to dust, but he’d never watched a friendship start. “I thought it was traditional that one’s friend help warm them up after they had been out in the cold. Dean specifically said that you would like it if...” He trailed off as he saw Sam’s eyebrow rise and the corner of his mouth turn up. “Dean,” he said, turning his head to look for the offender.

“Dean,” Sam agreed.

Castiel heard snickering from behind him and the sound of someone departing quickly.

“Nice, Dean. Very mature!” Sam called over Cas’s shoulder, presumably at Dean’s retreating back.

“Sorry,” Cas offered as Sam turned his attention back to him.

Sam shook his head, and leaned back against the library table. “It’s not your fault. Dean’s a professional liar and a bastard to boot. Besides, I don’t really mind.” He took Cas’s hands, which were really not all that cold anymore, and dragged them back up under his shirt.

Cas inhaled sharply at the feel of Sam’s body. The softness of his skin over the hardness of his muscles never failed to mesmerize Cas. He watched each inch of skin that was revealed as Sam dragged his hands higher, rucking up his sweater and t-shirt as they moved. Sam tucked Cas’s hands into the warmth under his arms and slid his hands around Castiel’s back, pulling him close.

“How’s that? Warmer?” Sam asked, mouth right by Cas’s ear.

Cas didn’t think he would ever stop being surprised by Sam Winchester. As an angel, he had watched this abomination, this man, fight with every ounce of will to rewrite his destiny, to rise above the demonic taint in his blood. Watched him draw strength from the power of his love and give body and soul to save the world.

As a man, he’d watched as Sam waited patiently for Cas to realize that what Sam was offering was more than just friendship. Cas’s relationship with Dean has always been so tumultuous, so full of landmines and past betrayals. This friendship with Sam had been so easy. Sam just sliding over and making room for Cas in his home and his life. Feeding him, bringing him books and music and movie he thought Cas would enjoy. Often time the show or book would prove just the right opening for Cas to talk to Sam about something he was struggling with. And underneath it all, beneath the friendship, flowed a deeper darker connection of shared madness and the bittersweet memory of power relinquished.

So when Sam reached across the couch one night, and pulled Cas against him, it felt as inevitable as it was surprising. 

“Cas,” Sam sing-songed into his ear. “Come back to me.” The sharp nip to his earlobe sent a shiver down Castiel’s spine.

“I’m here. Sam...” He curled his hands harder into the soft curls under Sam’s arms. Pressed harder into his hips. 

Sam leaned away from Cas, reached over his shoulders, and with one hand pulled his sweater and t shirt off over his head. With a filthy grin, he pushed Cas’s shirt off his shoulders and dragged his t-shirt off. “Much better,” he said. And he slid one arm around Cas’s back, grabbed his chin with the other and dragged him in for a fierce kiss.

All Cas could do was hold on. Nothing had prepared him for the strength of Sam’s body and the force of his attention. None of his millennium of watching or his limited experience as a human could even come close. Sam wanted and he took what he wanted. And Cas gave it willingly.

Sam kissed him until he couldn’t breathe. Nipping, licking, inside and out until Cas’s lips were numb and he was dizzy from lack of oxygen. Sam’s hands were everywhere, hot and possessive, and Cas found himself naked and pushed against the table without quite realizing how it had happened.

He was hard and throbbing, pressed against the denim of Sam’s jeans. It was worth all the discomforts of humanity - tiredness, sadness, fear, and hunger - just to be able to feel this wonderful aching want. Cas would never get tired of it, the way it builds and crests. And Sam, Sam was a maestro. He could play Cas’s body like a violin. Pulling him to higher and higher levels of pleasure until Cas marveled at his body’s ability to take whatever Sam wanted to give.

“Feeling warmer now,” Sam panted against his neck. Mouth sucking and biting and the skin.

“Oh, yes,” Cas gasped out, grabbing at Sam’s shoulders, digging in with his blunt nails until Sam hissed with the pleasurable pain.

Sam reached for his own pants, popping the button and yanking down the zipper. He pushed down the jeans and boxers in one move. 

Cas’s eyes rolled back a little as Sam pushed their cocks together, holding them in one hand as best as he could. “Oh, fuck,” Cas cursed. He was finding these words just spilled out of him when Sam had him like this. He now knew why humans called on the divine during sex. Nothing else could encompass the tsunami of physical and emotional sensations.

“Really want to fuck you now, Castiel,” Sam drawled, tongue licking along Cas’s panting mouth, words dripping hot and thick onto his skin.

The juxtaposition of the sacred and profane was almost enough to push Cas over the edge. Sam knew it, too. The dark way he laughed as he felt Cas pulsing in his hand was proof of that. 

“You like that? Right here on the table in the library, where anyone could see?” Sam’s mouth was moving lower and lower down Castiel’s body. He couldn’t possibly expect Cas to give an actual answer, could he?

The best Cas could manage was to clench his hands in Sam’s hair and follow his body down as Sam dropped to his knees. “Oh, God, Sam. Fuck,” Cas blasphemed as he felt Sam’s mouth caress the length of his cock. “Jesus Christ.” His legs were trembling, and he knews he wouldn’t last much longer. It was wrong, he knew, bordering on damning, the way it made Cas feel to see Satan’s vessel on his knees in front of him. But heaven was closed to him anyway. This damnation was a close as he could get on earth.

To make it hopeless worse and endlessly better, Cas knew Sam was as caught by it, enthralled and entwined with it, as much as he was. In the same way as he was. It was something only they could share. Something they could only find in each other.

He knew it when Sam had turned him around and placed his hands flat on the table top. Ordered him not to move as he opened him up with his fingers and tongue; driving him to the edge and bringing him back until Cas begged with voice and body to be fucked. 

He knew it when Sam finally, finally pushed into him, filling him up and driving all rational thought from both their heads. Knew it when Sam’s grip on his hips was punishing, bruising and Cas drove back, meeting him thrust for thrust. Gloried in the knowledge when Sam came closer and closer to the precipice and his clenched teeth could no longer hold back the flow of Enochian that pushed up against his lips. 

Rivers of praise and prayer, curses and damnations that Sam could have only learned from Lucifer and Michael in the cage, poured out of him and flowed over Castiel. 

Cas was the first to break, body slamming against Sam’s, hands scrabbling for purchase on the table’s slick surface as he poured out his pleasure, cursing and crying out in English. Sam was close behind, teeth closing over the tendon in Cas’s shoulder as he shuddered and pulsed inside of him.

When it was over, when the storm had passed, Sam was gentle. So gentle. He put them back together. Lead Cas gently to his own room and return with food and drink. He would rest against Cas as they watched some mindless show on the television and drifted in and out of sleep.

They were each other’s sanctuary and safety, both bringing confession and absolution for each other in the only way they could.


End file.
